dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep.16: Opposites Attack!
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just aparody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris "Welcome to another exciting episode of Total Drama DBZRP!", Chris says as he lays on a lounge chair getting a tan. "Last episode, we saw our campers take on the roles of Modern Heroes as they competed in different styles of challenges doing what these heroes do a daily basis". "To sum things up, Azusa got wierd, Rebekah and Cailee got the boot, and Blala messed up". "BECAUSE I FOUND OUT HE DESTROYED MY MANSION-*ahem* anyway, that what happened". "What else will happen on one of the most exciting episodes here on Total...Drama...DBZRP!" ~In the Alfredo cabin~ Gohan would awake before any of his teammates and jump out of bed. Gohan: "RISE AND SHINE!", Gohan yells awaking his cabin and teammates. 9k: "AH!", 9k says startled as he flies out of bed. Gogeta: "I'll take that alarm over Chris anyday", Gogeta laughs as he gets up. 9k: "What do you think Chris has in store for us today?", 9k ask . Gohan: "Probably some kind of bone shattering challenge that will leave us all paralyzed", Gohan laughs. Gogeta: "I just can't believe we made it to the Final 10", Gogeta says. Gohan: "Huddle", Gohan says as Gogeta and 9k get in a huddle with him. "Guys, I say we form a all guys alliance to ensure our ticket even farther in the competition", Gohan says with a smirk. 9k: "What about Blala over there?", 9k ask whispering. Gohan: "Whatever he doesn't know won't kill him", Gohan says. Gogeta: "Alright let's do this!", Gogeta says a little too loudly. Blala: "Shut up!", Blala says sleeping. "I'm trying to get some sleep over here!". Gohan: "Hehe". Gogeta Confessional: "Blala was gutting for me and Gohan earlier in trying to eliminate us, but when we all stand together we can totally get rid of Blala". 9k: "This is gonna be awesome!" "I can taste that 100 grand now". Chris Intercom: "All campers come to the fields outside the campgrounds". "It's time for another epic challenge, hehe". The ten campers then arrive to the large open field outside the campgrounds with Chris waiting for them. Chris: "Welcome campers to another exciting challenge today". "Are you excited?" Miri: "We're jumping with joy", Miri says sarcastically. Chris: "Good, because I have a shocking announcement". "From here on out there is no more Stinky Alfredo or Juicy Lasagna, the teams are now merged!" 9k: *gasp* Luka: *gasp* Tre: *gasp* Miri: *gasp* Gohan: *gasp* Lova: *gasp* Gogeta: *gasp* Azusa: *gasp* Zane: *gasp* Blala: "Finally!" Chris: "Today's challenge will be the last team challenge of Total Drama DBZRP, and to make things interesting, it'll be boys vs girls". Blala: "Looks like I'm still working with losers". Chris: "Well how about we invite one more loser to the party", Chris says. "You may be familiar with him". "Total Drama welcomes back Prynce!" Blala: "Are you kidding me!? All guys: "Yeah!" A helicopter then arrives on the scene as Chef pushes Prynce out as he lands on Gohan and Tre. Gogeta and 9k then help Prynce up Zane: "Welcome back man", Zane says. Prynce: "Good to be back". Blala: "Why is he here!?", Blala ask furiously. Chris: "To increase ratings". "Plus I knew it would make you upset". "Consider it payback for blowing up my mansion". Blala: "I-I uhh don't know what you're talking about". Chris: "Cameras dude, gotta love em". Blala: "Grrrr". Chris: "For today's challenge, both teams will have to work together in a game of Capture the Flag!" "Each team will have to try to capture the opposing teams flags". "However each member of the team will be carrying the flag throughout the challenge, as they try to avoid getting caught". Lova: "Wait, the guys have a 3 person advantage over us". Chris: "So they do". "To make up for this you will get the guys closest thing to a girl". "Zane you are now on the girls team". Zane: "Hey!" "I'm as manly as they come". Everyone: "HAHAHAHAHA!" Zane: -.- Chris: "We'll be right back hahaha...to another exciting episode...hahaha, my stomach!". "Of Total...Drama...DBZRP!" "Hahahahaha!" Chris: "Alright campers, all ofvyouvwill wear your teams flag around your waist", Chris says. "Sooo put these around your waist". Tre: "Alright team, Guys rule on 3", Tre says. "1" Gohan: "2" Prynce: "3" All guys: "GUYS RULE!". Chris: "Alright campers since challenge starts now". "On your mark....get set.....GO!", Chris says as he blows a airhorn to get the campers moving. The boys and girls then run to separate locations as they go to think of a strategy. Blala: "I think we are far enough from the girls", Blala says. "You losers think of a strategy, I'm gonna go win this thing", Blala says. Gogeta: "Wait, we need a plan". Blala: "I am a full proof plan", Blala says as he leaves. Tre: "Give me a break". Gohan: "Good he's gone". "Now I can ask you to join our alliance Tre", Gohan says. Tre: "Alliance?" Gohan: "In this place you need allies because anybody can stab you in the back, so we want you to join our alliance so we can have your back", Gohan says. Tre: "I don't know", Tre says. 9k: "Come on Tre, please". Tre: "*sigh*". "Fine". Gohan: "Good, you won't be disappointed". "Together we can make it into the Final 4". "Hands in", Gohan says as everyone puts their hand in. "Now let's do this", Gohan says as the guys run out the cave. "Oh yeah wait!", he says. "Nobody mention the alliance, we don't want anyone to know". 9k: "Okey dokey". ~At the girls location~ Azusa: "The guys are gonna be so easy to beat", Azusa says. "Girl power!". Miri: "Let's go out and kick some guy butt!". Zane: "I still feel uncomfortable", Zane says. "Considering I'm a guy and all". Lova: "Don't worry Zane, I'll make sure you're safe", Lova smiles. Luka Confessional: "Lova has been acting strange recently". "If only I knew what it was", Luka says. The girls then leave to go win, as Lova pulls Zane back. Lova: "You're still in this alliance right?", Lova ask. Zane: "Yes". Lova: "Good, then vote with me and Blala tonight so there won't be any problems", Lova says as she walks off. ~In the forest~ Tre and Gohan walk through the forest. Gohan: "I'm telling you dude, Ariana Grande is cuter than Jennifer Lawerance". Tre: "That's your opinion". Gohan: "I bet Gogeta and 9k would agree with-sssssh", Gohan says as he here's someone coming. "Hide up in the tree", he tells Tre as he starts climbing a tree. Suddenly Azusa and Luka walk along in the forest looking for the guys. Luka: "I could of swore I heard Gohan and Tre", Luka says. Azusa: "I hope it's my Tre", Azusa says. "He probably misses me". Tre: "No, we have no future together!", Tre says alarming Luka and Azusa. Gohan: "Dude!", Gohan says. "Jump, now", he says before he and Tre both jump down on Luka and Azusa. Luka: "Ow", Luka says as she and Tre are eye to eye. "H-hey", Luka says. Tre: "Hey", Tre smiles. Azusa: Luka you better not be flirting with my Tre", Azusa says as she lies face down on the ground. Gohan: "Sorry girls, but have a challenge to win", Gohan says pulling Luka and Azusa's flags. "Lets go", he says as he runs off. Chris intercom: "That's two down on the girls team", Chris says over the intercom. "The boys get the lead". Tre: "Seeya later Luka", Tre says as he runs off too. Luka: "Uhhh..bye", Luka says as she blushes. Azusa: "Hmph". Azusa Confessional: "Nobody takes my man from me". "Watch your back Luka". Meanwhile, Blala currently walks through the forest not really caring about the challenge. Blala: "That prize money better be worth it", he grumbles. Suddenly hears someone coming, but before he hides he realizes it's Lova and and Zane. Blala: "So you're still in huh?" Lova: "Yep". Zane: "Hey shouldn't we get Blala out?", Zane ask. Lova: "Why would we eliminate someone in our alliance?" Zane: "True". Blala: "Oh Zane, you have a lot to learn". Meanwhile Gohan walks through the forest as Miri approaches. Gohan: "Uh oh", Gohan say as he hides in some bushes. Miri: "Where is everyone?", Miri ask. Gohan then jumps out the bushes and grabs Miri's hands. Gohan: "Gotcha", he says. "This is so easy". Miri: "Oh so you think you got me huh?" Gohan: "That's right doll face". "Niw I'll be taking your flag and be on my way". Miri: "Surely someone as cute as you would let me go", she says doing a puppy dog face. Gohan: "Wai-what?", Gohan says confused. "I uhhh..." Miri then flips Gohan over her shoulder as she takes his flag. Miri: "Nice try Gohan", she laughs as she runs away with his flag. Gohan Confessional: "Let's get something straight, she didn't outsmart me". "And don't think I'm falling for her now". "It's just I got lost when she called me cute, that's all". "Her beautiful self won't...wait did I say beautiful?" "I meant uh...ya know...I uhh...SHADDUP!" Chris intercom: "And the girls eliminate one of the guys", Chris says. Tre then catches up with Prynce as they walk through the forest. Prynce: "We can still win this thing", Prynce says to Tre. Suddenly Miri comes jumps from a tree and clotheslines them both as they fall to the ground. Miri: "You guys need to step up your game", Miri says as she pulls both their flags. Chris intercom: "And Miri eliminates another 2 guys!", Chris says."The girls take the lead". Meanwhile Blala shakes his head in disappointment at his team's efforts. Blala: "Lova pull my flag", Blala say. "These losers never cease to disappoint", he says. Lova: "Alright", Lova says as she as pulls Blala's flag. Chris intercom: "Another guy out". Gogeta: ""Oh come on team", Gogeta says a little frustrated as he and 9k walk near Blala and the others. Blala: "I say we get rid of these two", Blala says to Lova. Zane: "But isn't he on your team?", Zane ask Blala: "You fool, can't you see that the game is lost", Blala says. "Now to eliminate them", Blala says as he walks in front of Gogeta and 9k. 9k: "Uh hey Blala". Blala: "Any luck in the game?", he ask. Gogeta: "None yet". Blala: "Well I just want to wish you-*gasp* look out", he says as Lova pulls both their flags from behind. Chris intercom: "And the girls win it!", Chris says on the intercom, everyone back near the cabins". ~At the cabins~ Chris: "So the girls win this one, completely beating the guys". "Thus proving that girls are simply better than guys". "Now before you go to the bondfire tonight to send someone home, I wanted everyone to enjoy this moment of working together for the last time", Chris smiles. Everyone: ............. Gogeta: "Man I really thought the alliance would help us-OOPS!", Gogeta says putting his hand over his mouth. Gohan: *facepalm* Blala: "Alliance you say?" Prynce: "Gogeta that was suppose to be a secret!" Gogeta: "My bad". Chris: "Oh snap, I feel tension", Chris says. "Everyone meet at the bondfire tonight to send someone packing". ~At bondfire ceremony~ Chris: "Thanks to the girls win today, the girls are safe tonight". Zane: "And Zane!" Chris: "Yes, and Zane", Chris says. "Now all that leaves is the guys, who all did horrible today". "The only high point being their little alliance, even though it was exposed", Chris says. "First marshmallow of the night goes to.....Tre", Chris says as he throws him a marshmallow. "Next two goes to Prynce an 9k, good work". "And surprisingly Blala is also safe", Chris says. "Now there is the bottom two, Gohan and Gogeta". "Gohan is on the chopping block for letting Miri outfox him". Gohan: "What?" "The chick's hot". Chris: "Then there's Gogeta who spoiled the guys alliance", Chris says. Gogeta: "I said sorry!" Chris: "The final marshmallow goes to.....". Chris: "Gohan". Gogeta: "Are you kidding me guys?" "Some friends you guys are", Gogeta says angrily as he walks the Dock of Shame. Chris: "What's in store next time for our campers?" "Can I get any more handsome?" "And who will take a trip to Loserville next?" "Find out next time on Total...Drama...DBZRP!" ~At the campgrounds~ Lova: "So Gohan and the other guts have a alliance", Lova says. Blala: "It's time to target them and pick them off". "Abd Zane, you're gonna help us out". Zane: "*gulp*", Zane gulps nervously. Blala: "One by one, they all will fall". Category:Blog posts